


Diamond Bound: Diamond Kids

by Wildsaver369



Series: Diamond Bound [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildsaver369/pseuds/Wildsaver369
Summary: Steven sneaks away from the Empire and gets married to her, joins the military, and has kids with her while his mother tries to cover for him. White tricks Pink and finds out about everything. She orders for Steven the the kids who inherited Diamonds to come join the Empire. Now he has accidentally made the mistake as his mother.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Diamond Bound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805737
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro (Optional)

Steven was finally able to visit his family. His whole team was killed, so many of his friends died and he was unable to see the birth of either the four or his son’s birth. All were born with gems and he knew they were in over their heads.

Pink waited for Steven to update her on her grandchildren but with White constantly asking about Steven and she was having trouble coming up with excuses.

White entered Pink’s ship, hoping to see Steven only to find the place empty beside Pink and her Pearl, “Pink! It’s been years since we’ve seen our little Starlight. Where’s Steven?” White asked.

Pink shrugged, “He spends his days training with some guards, with me, or just piloting his ship. You know how adventurous he is.”

White stared at her suspiciously, clearly not convinced. She turned away, “Oh and Starlight, you have to host a ball soon. The gems are getting restless.”

“I don’t know.” Pink responded shyly, “I have so much work to do.”

White glared daggers at Pink, “You will host the ball or you’ll be locked in the tower until Steven shows his face again.”

Pink nodded, “Very well. I’ll get to preparation at once.”

With that White stormed off. She was furious at Pink for not telling her where Steven was. He had been missing for almost a decade and hadn’t uttered a single word to any Diamond besides Pink. To White things were too suspicious and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

While Pink hosted the ball White snuck in to read her private files. Something about Steven saying how he had joined the army then how he said he proposed to Connie with her saying yes. White read all the updates, with Steven’s wedding and the birth of his children... they had diamonds.

White gushed over the revelation of having more hybrid diamonds and looked at their picture. She pretended to be Pink as she asked about the hybrids.

“Steven! Sorry it’s been so long since we last spoke. How have you been sweetie?” White typed, trying to sound as much like Pink as possible.

Steven immediately typed back, “I’m afraid things aren’t going that well. I was able to save Diego from an attack by the enemy. We were celebrating with our families and thankfully Connie and the kids couldn’t attend because she was having Chandler. The enemies bombed us and I was only able to save Diego but I was able to resurrect my team. After a long stand off I was finally sent home.”

White then saw a picture Steven sent of a fifth hybrid, one that took more after Steven than the other Diamonds, “Chandler’s healthy and that’s all I could be thankful for. He even acquired a pink diamond like Conner did.”

First there was silence as White took in all this information before deciding to get to the chase, “This is White. I’m here telling you that you must come back with all five of the kids. If not I will personally come down with a fleet and get you and your offspring myself.” She wrote.

Steven wrote back, “But what about Connie!?”

White instantly responded, “She can come too.”

“No-no I don’t want to force her into this life. I’ll be back soon. Just give me some time to say goodbye.” Steven responded.

“Fine but don’t take too long.” White instructed.

Connie yelled at Steven for agreeing to leave with the kids, “Steven I’m pregnant, you have to stay!” She yelled.

Steven rested his hand on her, “You have my father and the Crystal Gems to help you. I can’t help you anymore.” He said leaving with the kids.

White stared at all five of them. Steven looked at them at decided to give them names. The countless resurrected soldiers and their resurrected families followed him. Pink understood why. If the kids had to live new lives then they should get new names to better reflect that.

As the four Diamonds crowded around the kids, each one trying to see them. Pink smiled and picked up the two with pink diamonds. Beside the fifth one the other four took more after the Diamonds, looking like them and even being much larger than any child their size. Blue was rubbing the one that looked like her against her cheek while Yellow was holding the boy that resembled her in the palm of her hand. The boy had a fighting spirit which amused Yellow while White examined the more serious and distant daughter, the eldest of the five and the one who had a white diamond in her forehead. Her gray diamond eyes stared into White’s only making the massive gem hold her closer before rubbing her against her cheek.

Reluctantly Connie had to move into a place with one of Steven’s old friends from the military. Brendan and Diego were kind but she knew that their wives, Nicole and Kathrine didn’t like her nor did Diego and Katherine’s son, Anthony. Her kids, Kiera and Chester were oblivious to them.

Steven realized all the soldiers he had resurrected were with him. He saw they were serving him, even the children that had died in the areas he fought in were playing with his own children.

As Steven worked on his colony his fallen peers tended to his children. Joseph, Benjamin, Philip, William, Bruce, and Charles were helping him plan structure while Maxwell, Francis, and Thomas helped organized activities for the kids to play. Steven has found out that Brock, had taken up the role to help train Richard how to fight.

A part of Steven was somewhat glad that they still had their families but another part had felt bad for those fallen and killed. He was thankful Connie was unable to visit him when the bombs hit. He had taken cover in his bubble, only able to save Diego and his family. Steven was able to bring back everyone and now they were safe working for him in his base.

Steven’s best friend from the military, Jacob, had brought his living family to join and help Steven care for his own kids. Michael, another good friend of Steven had his wife, Makayla, and his daughters, Evelyn, Julianne, and Melissa stay with Stella. His eldest had always been a loner but enjoyed the company of Michael’s family.

Adam and Daniel, the sons of Dylan and his wife Victoria, were Richard’s best friends. Skylar and George were the most popular of the five, even becoming friends with an orphan boy named Noah-Martin that Steven had taken in after his single father disappeared while on duty.

Isaac wasn’t like his siblings. Unlike them he was unable to make friends and had become extremely lonely, staying with Steven or Pink Diamond. Steven’s boss, Peter and his wife, Sabrina were in charge of caring for him while Steven was busy.

George has become the trouble maker of the five. He had Skylar wrapped around his finger and would often get her into mischief with him.

As Abigail and Isabella tried to watch him he had his friend Daniel distract them while Adam distracted Skylar’s caretakers, Angelica and Gabrielle. George and Skylar snuck away to watch Richard and Brock train. Brock’s wife, Annabelle was watching over their living daughter Elena.

George winked to a guard, Owen, who was a Navy Seal, killed on the bombing. He saw his father with his friends while his grandmother Pink talked to some of the pink humans too. Brittney and Natasha were to busy talking to each other to see the kids slip into the staff room. The two snuck past Brad and Sebastian who were eating lunch. They knew they had to be quick because most of the time if the resurrected humans weren’t helping Steven plan they were farming or preparing food and the two needed to get past the areas most populated by the workers.

Gems were working everywhere too but never seemed to be interesting in what the five Diamond kids had to do. George snuck into the game room with Skylar behind him. They saw Noah-Martin and Erica there playing with Isaac.

“How’d you get in here?” Skylar asked.

Isaac laughed, “You do know you don’t need to be all sneaky to get in here.”

George shrugged, “It’s more fun to pretend like we’re breaking rules.”

Stella chuckled, “You two and your imagination.” Her friends Evelyn, Julianne, and Melissa laughed with her as they went to play soccer.

Claire smiled at George, “Hey you want to join us and play soccer?”

George nodded, “Okay let’s pick teams.”

Richard arrived with a bunch of his friends. “Georgie, you going to play with the girls again? I’m going to play basketball with the boys until the adults play a game. You should join us.”

George shrugged, “I’m joining the soccer match then I think I’ll watch either the adults play football, soccer, or lacrosse.”

“Have it your way.” Richard responded before leaving.

Isaac watched everyone leaving to do something. He was left alone but he never cared. After awhile of just sitting alone he went to watch the soccer match.

Stella’s team was barely winning. Natalie was in goal for Skylar’s team while Chloe was the goalie for Stella’s. Stella’s team was way more organized. As Kylie and Brigitte were on the bench talking before they got subbed in by Sofia and Ashley on Stella’s team Leah, Brianna, and Addison watched intently.

Isaac then turned to see how the boys were doing. He saw Richard messing around with his friends while another boy, Christopher and his friends took them on.

He watched the whole game. Adam, Daniel, Richard, and Noah-Martin played against the resurrected boys, Christopher, Kyle, Justin, Marcus, Xavier, and Samuel. He watched as two adults, Penelope and Mackenzie watched over the boys.

As he watched a resurrected soldier, Hannah, went to talk to him. “Why don’t you ever join the others?”

Isaac shrugged, “I don’t know how to properly talk to them. I’m not good with being social.”

Hannah rested her hand on his shoulder, “You’ll never know if you never tried. Even if you aren’t good at first you can always improve. Everyone’s getting use to this strange new way of life. Why not talk to Elena? She’s now use to being the only living girl and the only true kid. It’s hard for her too being that her peers are either resurrected teens, teen boys, adults, or you five.”

Isaac nodded, “I guess I can try and talk to her.”

As Isaac went to see Elena his anxiety sparked back up. He forced the fear down. When Isaac opened the door he saw a young girl about his age. Her long honey golden hair seemed to glowed with the sun’s touch. She turned to look at him with sea blue eyes at sparkled.

“I’m Isaac Nathaniel Universe.” He said going in for a handshake.

The strange girl shook his hand firmly, “I’m Elena Lillian Harrison.” She said sweetly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you your highness.”

Isaac stumbled, “I-it’s a pleasure to meet you t-too.”

Elena looked at him worriedly, “A-am I-I worrying you? I’m so sorry if I am.” She said shakily.

“No-no I’m just not very good at interacting with people.” Isaac chuckled.

Elena chuckled too, “Me neither.”

The two seemed to talk for hours about life. “My brother George and I are named after fallen troop. My father said that Isaac was a soldier who was taken by enemies and killed far away and he was never able to heal him. George was a man that died to save my father and his body wasn’t intact for him to heal. Nathaniel and Andrew were also not intact so he couldn’t heal them.”

Elena sighed, “My brother was Isaac. He was so much older than me. I’m so glad he can be remembered in you.”

Isaac turned to her, “What was he like?” He asked.

“I never met him but we was said to be fearless. When he was taken by enemies he had been scouting ahead. That’s when Sebastian and Bruce were killed. He was taken alive and tortured as they tried to get information from him. Isaac never uttered a word to them so they killed him. My brother was fearless and loyal, a true hero and I can tell you’re a good person, just like he was.” She answered.

Isaac smiled, “Thank you.”

Lieutenant Jason Piercer had been watching the two and reported in with the Diamonds on Isaac’s growth. Pink smiled and nodded to him, “Thank you.”

Steven turned to the infant in his arms, a child a gem had given him saying she given to them while they got supplies from Earth. He had taken her in and adopted her, giving her the name, Nora.

Isaac spent all his free time with Elena while his four diamond siblings hung out with the Diamonds. As his siblings grew distant and Stella was gifted a colony of her own Isaac became more and more dependent on Elena. Steven noticed this and wanted to help his youngest son.

“White I need some help.” Steven said shakily. He never felt comfortable around White Diamond and just being near her made him nervous.

“Yes my little Starlight?” She asked sweetly.

“Isaac seems to be too dependent on one person. I want to tell him get more friends but-“ Steven was cut off.

“Say no more Starlight. I have already been informed and have solved the problem.” She smiled.

Steven looked concerned, “How?” He asked suspiciously.

“I got some ‘orphans’ from Earth.” She smiled, “They’ll keep him happy and if they don’t we can terminate them and get him new friends.”

Steven pushed aside that last part, “How do you know that they are orphans?”

White smiled, “If they weren’t orphans before they are now.”

“Wait wha-“ Steven once again was cut off.

“I got him plenty of new friends, three males and one female.” White cheerfully added, “They’re being shipped to your base.”

Before Steven could open his mouth he was waved away. He found Isaac playing with the orphans. He crouched down, “Who are your new friends?” He asked.

Isaac smiled to him, “That’s Kyle,” He pointed to strong athletic, “that’s Nolan,” gestured to a scrawny boy with poofy hair, “that’s Bryce” he pointed to a tall darker skinned male who was clearly athletic, and lastly he pointed to a girl with long black hair, “and that’s Megan.”

“Thanks for adopting us Mr. Universe.” Bryce smiled to him.

“It’s no problem.” Steven smiled to them.

He listened to all their stories. Bryce was abandoned at birth and so was Kyle. Nolan’s mother died giving birth to him and his father died in the military. Megan just looked uncomfortable and said she wished to not speak about her past, years in her eyes.

Isaac watched his father comfort the little girl. A pink teen, Antonio went to help them get settled in.

Stella laid in her bedroom, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn’t sleep, too excited that she was getting a colony. A part of her wanted to bring her friends but she knew they had to stay put.

She went to look out of her window. The gems were still active, constantly working even when they were asleep. Even Steven’s court worked when he slept. Their subjects were loyal and Stella was determined to be just as good at colonizing as White Diamond.

When the morning came Adam knocked on Stella’s door nervously. The door swung open to reveal a massive figure, far larger than any human he knew. Stella’s gray eyes stared down at him.

“H-hey Stella... you wanted me to join you.” He stammered.

Stella nodded, “We need to go immediately.”

Before Adam could move Stella grabbed his arm and took off, “Father said I could bring one human with me so I chose you.” Stella explained.

“What about your friends?” Adam asked.

“I couldn’t separate them.” Stella answered.

Adam peered out of a window to see a beautiful planet that looked like Earth. “So is this the planet?”

Stella nodded, “This is my colony, yes. I’ve sent Lapis Lazulis to terraform as we plan the kindergartens.”

Adam rubbed his are nervously, “So... What’s my job?” He asked.

“You’re just to accompany me and help my Pearl.” She stated.

With a gulp Adam looked down, “You know.. I had a big crush on you when I was younger.”

The awkwardness that followed was torture. For what seemed like eons everything was silent. Stella finally spoke up, “I know.”

Adam chuckled, “Why did you chose me to accompany you then?”

Stella shrugged, “Richard said you were knowledgeable about colonization as you we taught by my father.”

Adam looked down, “That was Daniel not me.”

Stella sighed and called Richard, “Richard you said Adam knew about colonization but Adam says that it was Daniel that knew about that.”

Richard laughed, “I know. Good luck love birds!”

Stella groaned, “Ugh! Fine I guess you’ll have to learn colonization through me.”

Adam silently cursed Richard they got settled into the base. It was so awkward and quiet.

Richard listened as Yellow Diamond taught him all about how to colonize and Skylar was with Blue Diamond learning about colonization too. Richard smiled at the thought of also being a commander and controlling soldiers to conquer and fight at his command.

George was with Pink Diamond as she colonized another planet with no organic life. He was playing with Lion as Pink showed him how to colonize. Steven was with her trying to each Isaac the same thing.

Isaac smiled at his new founded friends, “Let’s watch the game that the adults are hosting!”

“Which teams are playing?” George asked.

“Owen’s team against Scott’s. Owen’s team has Joseph, Benjamin, Philip, William, Bruce, Charles, Francis, and Thomas while I think Scott’s team has Matthew, Jermaine, Tyrone, Julian, Zachary, Jonathan, Michael, and Jason. I think the winner plays Brad’s team. Brad’s team did win against Sebastian’s team right?” Marcus asked.

“Who’s on Brad’s team?” Bryce asked. 

“Peter, Brock, Douglas, Jamal, Maxwell, Jacob, Tyson, and Sebastian.” Isaac answered, “You should get use to the adults and watch the games as every adult is on one, it’s their time to have fun and it’s a great place to learn their names.”

Bryce nodded as Megan, Nolan, and Kyle joined Isaac and Elena as they watched the game. After they saw the women get ready to play their match. Isaac turned to see Elena wave to her mother who was on Savannah’s team as they prepared to play. Briana, Elena's aunt smiled back as her mother waved to her.

Isaac could focus on his father. Steven had been talking to Stella, Richard, Skylar, and George. Their friends were watching close by but didn’t dare sit next to Steven. After all Steven was closely monitored by White, Blue, and Yellow Diamond and if you did anything wrong around him then you have those three at your throat. Pink was a protective mother but much more reasonable.

He turned back to his friends after he caught Stella’s attention and her stare would make him actually fear for his life if he wasn’t a Diamond himself. Isaac could feel her stare even after turning to talk to Elena.

Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond were checking in on Richard and Skylar who had been hyper focused on their work. The family was stable and the empire was spreading much faster now. To White everything was finally perfect.


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven returns with the kids.

The trip to Homeworld was tense as Steven held his youngest in his arms. Chandler was so young, far too young to be away from Connie but when he tried to tell White that she just ignored him.

Anxiety bubble within him and the silence was so eeriness lingered as the tension built up more and more until it was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Steven’s blood boiled as he thought about White. ‘How dare she believe she has a right to these kids?!’ His mind raced with fury.

Willow looked up to her father with concern, her gray diamond eyes made him uneasy. She looked just like White and it was unnerving. He turned to see how the others were. Veronica wrapped an arm around Conner, her light blue skin brushing up against Conner’s light pink. Oscar was cuddling up to Veronica, his sun golden hair stood up as if he wore a helmet. The three gave him a more comfortable feeling as his mother and for the most part, his aunts, had always treated him kindly.

Gingerly Willow approached her father, “Father, what’s going on? Why are we so heavily guarded by gems?”

Steven sighed and caressed her unnaturally spiky white hair and turned to see all the quartz soldiers, every single one was tense and ready to fight. This was no life for any young child and Steven knew that, “We’re just going to live with daddy’s side of the family from now on.”

“When will mother be joining us?” Willow asked. She had already missed her mother, her maternal figure. Willow longed to see Connie again.

Steven sighed, “Your mother loves you but I’m afraid she will not be joining us.”

Tears manifested in Willow’s eyes, “But who’ll take care of us when you’re deployed?”

“I’m not in the military now. Your grandmother, my mother with help care for you alongside me and our courts.” Steven said, trying to reassure her and himself.

“What do you mean ‘court?’” Willow asked, puzzled because she was told that’s were judges and lawyers worked.

Steven smiled at her weakly, “In the Empire each Diamond is given a court, that being their gems that serve them.”

Willow’s eyes widened, “Will I get one?”

“Hopefully not. If we’re lucky this will be a quick visit and you can go back to you’re life on Earth and if we aren’t so lucky than we’ll have to stay and take up our roles as Diamonds.” Steven answered bluntly.

“Oh.” Willow replied, trying to process all that knew information, “Why did you leave your life as a Diamond?”

“The same reason your Grandmother did. I fell in love with Earth and it’s beauty and I wanted to raise a family.” Steven answered before turning back to Chandler who had started crying and wiggling around, “You should go back to the others.”

Willow nodded and ran back to Connor, Veronica, and Oscar. She laid down next to her younger siblings and soon drifted to sleep.

After getting Chandler to once again fell asleep Steven was alerted that they had reached Homeworld. The sight of the broken planet no longer fazed Steven.

The four woke up once the ship docked. They looked to see their father, stone-faced but reeking of distress. His body slightly shook with fear. The doors opened and revealed four massive ladies all clearly excited. At once they started to crowd them but the Pink and smallest one squeezed her way to Steven.

“Come on guys, these are my grandkids and my son, let me get them settled in first so you don’t overwhelm them.” She crouched down to look at the youngest, still in Steven’s arms and then saw the eldest. Willow was far to tall for her age along with Oscar and Veronica but they were still shorter than the eldest. Conner was still very tall for his age but not nearly as gigantic as his older siblings, “What are their names?”

Steven sighed, “I don’t know. It depends if they do in fact live here. If we are able to return to Earth they should keep their current names but if they are to live here than they need new names to reflect their new lives.”

“They will be joining us and when they are older they will fulfill their roles given to them by their Diamond heritage.” White spoke loudly for them to hear, “As for your resurrected and living humans they are at Pink’s base. She says that the kids would need to live there but I’m sure they could manage on Homeworld with us.”

Steven sighed, “I guess we could rename them then.” He turned to Willow, “Willow, I need you to go by Stella now, Stella Rebecca Universe.” Oscar looked confused but Steven silenced him before he could protest, “Oscar, from now own you’ll be Richard Lucas Universe.” Veronica was holding George with a face clearly depicting confusion, “Veronica, you’ll be Skylar Morgan Universe and Connor here will be George Andrew Universe.”

“What about Chandler?” George asked.

“He’s Isaac Nathaniel Universe.” Steven answered.

“Well not that that’s over we’ll have to throw an era 4 ball! Steven and the youngest will join me and the eldest on my throne while the rest of you can have your respected hybrid with you on your thrones.” She told the other three Diamonds.

Pink nodded and turned to get the kids settled him. Gems took their luggage to Pink’s room, “When you aren’t on my base you six will be living in my room until they make your part’s of the palace as of White’s orders. I was able to have a few humans be stationed here on Homeworld. I believe their names are Douglas and Lauren but here the kids will be surrounded mostly by gems. There’s a warp pad to my base in my room, we’ve also prepared the extra beds for you all.”

“Thank you so much mom.” Steven smiled, “I’m just shocked that White’s already making it era 4, it feels like it was just the era 3 ball.”

Pink nodded, “Era 3 only lasted for less than 20 years which is barely anything to us gems.”

Steven looked around, “It’s barely changed since the last time I was here.”

Pink nodded, “I’ve been able to hid the fact you were Earth from White for almost the entire time. When she messaged you was right when she found everything out. I was hosting a ball as of her instructions and she must have gotten I to my private logs while I was busy.”

“What’s her obsession with us?” George squeaked, still in Skylar’s arms.

Pink crouched down to eye level with him, “I have no idea.” She stated. Pink was being honest, White was never that obsessed with anyone up until Steven came into the picture.

The kids feasted on delicious food as they all thought about what was going to happen next. Steven just ate quietly while Pink look on, cherishing the moments with her grandchildren.

“I wonder what a ball is like. Maybe it’ll be like those in the movies?” Skylar asked.

Pink shook her head, “It’s serious. Just stay put as our task in halls is to sit on the throne and watch. That means no dancing and no leaving the thrones.”

“That sounds boring.” George complained.

“Quiet George. If we are going to live here then we must do our jobs right with no complaining. That means if all we have to do is sit and watch then so be it.” Stella sternly told her younger brother.

Pink just sighed as the kids seemed to have mixed feelings on the ball. She was shocked to hear Steven speak up, “I don’t think they should be attending the ball.”

“They must,” Pink flatly responded, “or White will punish us severely.”

Steven turned to Isaac as his baby son ate his mushy food, “Isaac’s to young to go. At the very least I must stay behind to care for him.”

George looked down, “We’re probably to young too.”

Pink nodded, “You all are but White’s extremely strict on these things.”

Steven nodded knowing that there was no way to win against White.

The ball had started and Isaac was in Pink’s room being cared for by his and Pink’s Pearls. He was shown to the gems before quickly being put in his crib.

Stella watched her in father tense whenever White caressed his hair or pet him. He never looked so terrified in his life. Stella felt White’s hand brushing her hair as she sat silently next to her father and on the lap of a giant.

George just snuggled up to Pink and fall asleep in her arms while Skylar watched him closely and made us extremely clear that she was the protective one over George.

Richard looked around, being the most observant of them all as he scanned the gems around him. Yellow couldn’t help but feel pride as Richard took in his surroundings.

Blue was excited that Skylar was so invested in George. She knew Pink was getting more aware of her investment in her by seeing Skylar and George’s relationship.

As hours passed George couldn’t wait until it was over. He had already woken up from his nap and was extremely bored. George talked to his Grandmother and her sense of humor and stories kept him from losing it and causing a scene.

The kids had become exhausted and White decided to wrap the ball up. Stella watched all the gems leave. Once they were all gone Pink and Steven started gathering the kids up to the displeasure of the other Diamonds. Richard had fallen asleep in Pink’s arms as as she carried him and George while Steven carried Skylar who had fallen asleep immediately when he picked her up.

Stella followed them, trying to run the sleep away as she groggily stumbled through the halls. She couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched and when she turned to see the other three Diamonds trying to get her to follow them she became torn. Deciding that it would be best to follow the instructions of the Diamonds with much more authority she followed them.

Once Stella got to them White swooped her up and and three started to head back to the ballroom. Too tired to protest Stella just let sleep take her. White only doted on the sleeping hybrid as she spoke it Yellow and Blue.

“Are you going to punish Steven for leaving?” Blue asked White, concern edged her voice.

“And why would I do that? He has provided us five new miracles.” White answered.

Pink rushed into the ballroom in a panick, only to relax at the sight of Stella resting in the palm of White’s hand, “Come on Stella, it’s time for you to join your siblings and sleep in a proper bed.”

“Wha-?” Stella asked groggily.

White gently placed Stella into Pink’s arms. The three watched Pink thank them and leave hastily.

Blue’s hands gripped into fist, “We can’t let Pink or Steven raise them or they won’t be able to fulfill their full potential!”

Yellow nodded, “I already made a plan to fix that. You see I have already stationed one of those resurrected human boys named “Devin” to be their friend and an adult female resurrected human that goes by “Stephanie” to care for them while they stay with us. We can have them for a third of the time. Pink and I are already talking about it.”

White nodded but Blue seemed to get upset, “So you two kept this from me?!”

White sighed, “We were going to tell you but we never got the chance nor time.”

“Steven won’t like this.” Blue pointed out.

“Well Steven doesn’t have a choice. We’re in charge here and what we say goes.” Yellow’s voice was cold and ruthless, “He’ll just have to deal with it.”

Blue was the one to sigh this time and gave a weak and unsure, “If you say so Yellow.”

Richard has woken up and saw Stella pacing the room. After a lot of convincing he got her to agree to start sparring with him.

They saw their father change from his elegant pajamas and into fine and empowering clothes. His outfit demanded respect and showed clear nobility. It was clearly inspired by royal clothing on Earth but had a militaristic touch.

The two never seen their father without a shirt and he was covered in scars. The scars weren’t from war on Earth but of training with Quartz soldiers and fighting under Yellow’s command. Almost every last inch of his torso was covered in scars.

Richard knew that some day he would be as scarred up as his father. He knew that he would fight for the Empire and would face any foe that dares come in his path. Richard felt empowered seeing his father, a tall muscular man that’s very appearance would frighten anyone that wasn’t a Diamond and make the cower to their knees. Only those who knew him personally weren’t afraid of Steven and Richard felt pride when he saw his father leave to accompany Pink to her speech.

Skylar saw her father’s banged up body. She saw his cut up arms, his scarred covered torso, and his beat up legs and saw how eager Richard was to follow his father’s path as a soldier.

Stella just silently ate her breakfast away from her siblings. Life here did seemed to be much better. On Earth they were bullied and judged because of their appearances but here they were celebrated. She no longer had to worry about poverty or waiting forever to see her father again and now she lives in a palace and her father was always one warp away.

With one final mouthful she finished her breakfast and had enjoyed every bit of the pancakes, eggs, bacon, and assorted fruits. She saw George eating a classic plate of waffles, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and a side of fruit and Skylar had the same. Richard seemed to be taking his healthy living more seriously than she first expected, eating multigrain toast, whole-wheat cereal, fruit, sausage, and eggs. Stella then turned to watch Steven’s Pearl feed Isaac some mushed up baby food. The food looked so gross and she couldn’t believe she once ate that slop.

The speech was taking forever and the four young kids were getting restless. Stella and Richard were practicing fighting while Skylar and George were creating new games to play together.

While Stella was distracted she had hit Richard with the spear-like staff that a gem gave her. She turned and stared in horror at what she had done. Fresh blood poured from his side, the scarlet blood, dark red and glistening pooled on the ground. George has already rushed to his side and cried, tears not strong enough to fully heal but at least patched up the wound. A visible scar appeared on Richard’s side where the wound once oozed blood.

“Thanks George but we need to clean up the blood.” Richard mumbled, his voice shook with pain.

“I’m so sorry!” Stella gasped, “Let’s get you into some clean clothes.”

Steven walked in on his own children cleaning blood, “What happened?!” He shouted.

Stella looked down, “Some gems gave us weapons while you were gone and while Richard and I practiced together I got distracted and wasn’t looking and I hit Richard on his side... it was an accident I swear!”

Richard nodded, “It wasn’t her fault! George healed me up and now everything’s fine!”

“Everything’s not fine! Stella could have killed you!” Steven screamed, anger and fear mixed within him.

White had arrived to see what the commotion was all about, “What happened here?” She asked.

Steven sighed, “Stella and Richard were practicing with some weapons some gems gave them and Stella wasn’t paying attention and hit Richard on his side and she could have killed him. Thankfully George was there to heal Richard.”

White turned to smiled at George, “Great job my little Starlight!”

George returned a huge toothy grin, clearly happy with himself which got a chuckle of amusement from White. She then turned to Stella, “My dear, you must be more careful with weapons.” She turned to Steven, “I’ll make sure the gems don’t give them any real weapons until they are deemed mature and responsible enough if you like.”

Steven nodded, “That would be best. Thank you White.”

With that White waved them goodbye, “I’ll see you soon my precious Starlights.”

Stella looked down at the ground, “Father, how did you get all those scars?”

Steven sighed, “Most of them were from when I was younger. I was 15 when I got the majority of them. At the time I was visiting your Great-Aunt, my aunt, Blue. I was still learning how to colonize and had just begun when it happened. After a long lesson I went to sleep on the bottom floor which not is forbidden after this particular event. A Ruby had opened the door and I was able to form a bubble around myself just in time as I was blown into the vast open space.”

Richard’s eyes widened, “Wow! How did you survive?”

“After awhile of drifting through space I entered an atmosphere of one of the many planets around. It was painful but I survived the crash landing thanks to my bubble and my other powers. There was one horrid and evil creature on that planet with two long razor sharp claws on each hand and a razor sharp beak. The planet was full of dangerous creatures but that one creature was the worst of them all.” Steven begun.

Stella sat and listened intently as her father went on, “It’s pure black eyes stared right into my own when I finally got up. With a sickening screech it raced after me, viewing me as it’s next victim. I was able to hid away, somewhere that that monster couldn’t fit into. After spending the night in that cold opening in a mountain I continued. I found food and made my own shelter and then it happened again. The beast had followed be and attacked from behind, slashing it’s clawed furiously but I was able to summon my bubble and get away. After hiding out and making weapons I brought the fight to it and I with my shield in hand blocking all the attacks I was able to land a killing blow.”

Steven started showing off massive scars of two clawed hands, “Then after feasting on it’s remains and watching the night sky, waiting desperately for help I heard a loud thud. There was a monster, this time it had three fingered claws and four on it’s feet. I tried to run but my body ached and my muscles screamed. Losing my balance I fell on the ground as the monster slashed it’s clawed hands and feet. I was again able to form a bubble and after what seemed like eons of it trying to break through it relented and fled into the darkness.”

The kids all examined his scars, “I passed out, losing so much blood but my body quickly healed and turned the wounds into scars and the search team found me.” Steven admitted, “The rest of my scars are from training or fighting on the field with dangerous aliens.

“Did you get any scar from the military back on Earth?” George asked.

“Nope. Every scar and every bruise came straight from serving the Empire.” Steven loudly exclaimed.

Richard smiled, “That’s awesome!”

Steven smiled, “You kids want to see our base? You’ll be living there until you kids are old enough to join us in our Diamond Duties.”


End file.
